


Let's Get Used To This

by syriala



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Tony, M/M, Nervousness, nervous Rhodey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: I have a IronHusbands prompt for you! After 30 years they have finally admitted their feelings and started a relationship. But Rhodey is jittery and kinda nervous and excited about it, so he keeps giggling when Tony leans in to kiss him or when he tries to take his hand. And Tony starts feeling really self-concious and insecure. He thinks he is doing something wrong or that Rhodey changed his mind about them.





	Let's Get Used To This

It had almost been funny how they both had admitted to being in love with the other since MIT. Almost, except for the fact that they lost thirty years to their mutual pining.

But now they were finally together and Tony couldn’t be happier.

Well, he might be happier if Rhodey wouldn’t always start laughing when Tony reached for him, or leaned away when Tony leaned in for a kiss.

And Tony, Tony wasn’t sure what that said about their relationship.

Rhodey had been the first to confess, he had been the first to kiss Tony and to see him now shy away from Tony was worrying to say the least.

Tony worried, and he worried a lot. His only other relationship had been with Pepper and that hadn’t been all that normal to begin with, so Tony wasn’t really sure if he wasn’t doing anything wrong. It always was a possibility, because he didn’t have that much experience with relationships. Maybe he was too clingy, too demanding.

He almost preferred that thought, because he could change; he could learn and reign himself in, not pressure Rhodey so much. But if Rhodey was shying away because he changed his mind about them…..

There was nothing Tony could do to change that. If Rhodey realized being with Tony wasn’t really what he wanted after all then there was nothing Tony could do to change that and just thinking about that was making it hard for Tony to breathe.

He loved Rhodey, had loved him for most of his life, and contemplating that three weeks of them being together was enough to make Rhodey realize that he didn’t really want Tony….it hurt more than getting his sternum cut open without the appropriate anaesthesia.

Tony tried to tell himself that he was being stupid, that Rhodey would tell him if that was the case, but when he reached for Rhodey again, to just hold his hand, and Rhodey started to slightly giggle again, Tony’s stomach dropped out from him.

What if this was all some elaborate joke Rhodey was playing on him? But no, Tony immediately squashed that thought down. No matter if Rhodey really loved him or not, there was no way he would be that cruel.

So Tony tried to lean in for a kiss and Rhodey slightly tilted his head and made this strange giggling sound again and you may say whatever you want about Tony, but he was able to take a hint.

“Rhodey,” he managed to get out before his voice broke completely and that managed to get Rhodey’s attention like nothing else.

“What’s wrong?” he immediately asked and Tony almost laughed in his face.

“You’re asking me that? After you can’t even kiss me?”

Rhodey cringed slightly at that and Tony only felt all his worst fears confirmed.

“I didn’t mean to…” he started but Tony budged right in.

“You didn’t mean to what? Lead me on? Let it go that far? Is this all a joke to you?” he demanded to know and Rhodey jerked away from him.

“How can you even ask that?” he questioned Tony and he sounded hurt; so hurt that Tony wanted nothing more than to soothe him right then and there, but he needed to know what was happening first.

“I don’t know, Rhodey. Maybe if you would let me take your hand, if you would let me kiss you, I didn’t have to ask that.”

Rhodey stared at him for a few seconds before he deflated.

“I’m nervous, Tony,” he finally admitted, voice low and not meeting Tony’s eyes.

“You? Nervous? What’s there to be nervous about? It’s just me,” Tony gave back and Rhodey’s gaze snapped up.

“That’s exactly it. It’s _you_ , Tony. I have been in love with you for thirty years, almost all my life, and I am nervous that I will mess this up; I’m nervous because I finally _can_ kiss you, and hold you and I’ve been second guessing every damn motion I have made in the last three weeks.”

Tony couldn’t help but stare at Rhodey at that admission and then he burst out into laughter.

“Great,” Rhodey said and he sounded snappish and ready to clock Tony over the head and so Tony reached out for him.

“I’m relieved!” Tony told him before he had to chuckle a few times again. “I was worried you changed your mind, or that I was doing something wrong and it was stressing me out.”

“You’re not doing anything wrong,” Rhodey told him and then pulled him closer, and now Tony could see the insecurity in his moves.

“Good to know. Because I love you and I don’t want to mess this up at all.”

“Me neither, and that is what has been stressing me out,” Rhodey admitted but he was smiling again.

“I think we need to get used to kissing and holding hands,” Tony decided and then promptly took Rhodey’s hand in his.

“Especially the kissing part,” Rhodey added and used their clasped hands to pull Tony into a kiss.

There was no giggling or shying away and Tony feared that his heart would beat right out of his chest because of how happy he was. But since he could feel Rhodey’s heartbeat too, thanks to how close he had pulled Tony, he figured that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
